O Medo de Desconhecer
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Era mágico realizar o sonho de qualquer criança - contos de fada poderiam, sim, ser reais. Para você, porém, não era assim. Aquilo não era um simples conto de fada.


Fic escrita para o **Projeto Espelho de Ojesed**, do Marauder's Map. O personagem é o Edmund, e há spoiler do livro 4 (O Leão, A Feiticeira e O Guarda-Roupa).

**Disclaimer:**Edmund foi meu primeiro namorado, mas ele continua a pertencer a CS Lewis.

* * *

><p><strong>O MEDO DE DESCONHECER<strong>

Seu pé direito demorou uma eternidade para encostar no chão, assim como o esquerdo, que o seguiu, apenas para ser acompanhado pelo direito novamente. Porque caminhar era torturante, e os movimentos pareciam ficar cada vez mais vagarosos, seguindo seu desejo de aumentar o ritmo. Era, sim, propositalmente contraditório, mas você não entendia como o poderia ser. Tudo parecia fácil, simples, uma verdade inabalável. Você só precisava aceitar, como seus irmãos conseguiam, com seus sorrisos bobos pontuados por um infantil encantamento. Era mágico realizar o sonho de qualquer criança - contos de fada poderiam, sim, ser reais. Para você, porém, não era assim. Aquilo não era um simples conto de fada.

Peter, ele era aclamado como herói, líder e vencedor. Susan, bastava ela dar um sorriso que o mundo caia aos seus pés. Lucy, ela via o mundo através de olhos puros e inocentes. E você, por mais que partilhasse da empolgação deles, carregava um fardo imutável. Se pudesse cair na grama molhada e apenas ficar ali, observando o Sol e as estrelas correrem pelo oprimente céu que te sufocava. Se pudesse encolher-se e deixar-se chorar e gritar pelo que tinha passado. Se pudesse simplesmente voltar no tempo para desfazer aquela história e escrevê-la novamente como deveria ter sido. Ah, você escolheria qualquer uma das opções. Porque, enquanto seus pés demoravam uma eternidade para levar-te a lugar nenhum, sua mente ainda tentava focalizar sua própria imagem: um garoto, uma criança, prestes a se tornar rei.

Estaria você pronto para governar uma terra de ninguém? Uma terra mágica, encantada, onde os contos de fada e histórias idiotas nas quais você nunca acreditou são reais? Você era _apenas um garoto!_ Um garoto egoísta e absurdamente infantil, que não sabia diferenciar o certo do errado, o fácil do difícil. Não conseguia aceitar que o destino é tão imutável quanto o passado. E você errara, terrivelmente. Era um traidor, alguém indigno de confiança. Mesmo assim, fora aceito. Aceito como _herói_, como _rei_. Tinha nojo desse título. Queria jogá-lo na terra molhada na qual pisava, transformá-lo em nada. Não o merecia, nem deveria merecê-lo. Seus acertos não justificavam seus erros assim como os fins não justificam, de forma alguma, os meios. Um pensamento abstrato e ilógico, na sua opinião, que não te levava a conclusão nenhuma.

Não conseguia controlar o tempo. Não conseguia mudar qualquer porcaria de profecia que te colocara naquela situação. Não dominava a magia para te tirar dali. Estava escrito que o trono era seu, e o que está escrito permanece escrito. Ao contrário das palavras faladas, carregadas pelo vento, enfraquecidas nas memórias, as palavras escritas têm o poder de permanecer intactas. Infelizmente, elas assim permanecem. E você, o garoto fragilizado, deveria continuar seus lentos e eternos passos em direção ao trono, ao reinado, e ao futuro que te aguardava. Não poderia mudar o passado e voltar ao sonho distante de uma Inglaterra fria e sem princípios. Mas, poderia sim, construir um novo futuro. Era esse seu desejo mais inconstante e profundo? Você não sabia, e não queria saber. Deixou que os passos incessantes manchassem sua bota de couro com a terra impura e regada de sangue; deixou que lhe guiassem até sua posição, junto a Peter, Susan e Lucy; deixou-se ser acolhido pelo brado de seu futuro povo - aquele que você não merecia.

Quando a coroa simples e dourada tocou a escuridão de seus cabelos, imaginou luz entrando em sua mente através dela. Você soube, naquele momento, que o destino talvez não fosse tão certo assim, se tomasse em suas próprias mãos a missão de escrevê-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada por chegar até aqui! Aceita dar mais um passo e deixar uma review?<strong>


End file.
